


Let Them Try

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Dame Vaako has a heart, Gen, Introspection, Kinktober 2018, Tickling, Ticklish Hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: And the little one comes, drops the bracelet down at her feet and waits. She goes from standing to sitting on her makeup chair, throwing the bracelet and enjoying how sharp teeth scrape the metal. Laughter bubbles up and out. True happiness that she hasn’t felt since her first Purification.“I may just have to steal you,” she confides slipping down to the floor. Her door is still wide open but she cares not. If a Hellhound was seen entering her room it will be days before another Necromunger dares approach. Her fingers glide over scales. The little one, a male she finds out when it turns onto its back, twitches. Again she moves her fingers, scratching. Tickling the little pup the squeaks and gently bats at her fingers. Shined eyes look up at her in what she’d like to pretend is amazement. She doubts that Riddick does this. Oh, he likely plays with them. Rough and tumble just like a breeder. And Vaako likely pets them until his hands' tire. But this? Gentle swipes of the fingers?





	Let Them Try

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 Tickling

Selene looks down at the gaudy bracelet that had been given to her. Three fingers thick, a gold metal she doubts is pure, and studded with bulbous red gems that gems that are clearly fake. One is even chipped. It’s been three weeks since Vaako came to her. That they sat down and talked. That he had placed the necklace she had given him on their wedding day into her hands and she had done the same. Divorced. Afloat. Only able to keep the room she once shared with Vaako because of the changes that had been forced onto them. And not a day later Sir Ysaac Broggs had approached her. Like an ungainly vulture, he had swooped in. Inelegant in his wording. Clumsy in his movements. Pitiable in a way that not even his looks could help. The social ladder that Selene had grown used to is fractured, broken thanks to Riddick, here her lips curl in distaste, but even now he’s a losing horse in the race. All that she has known is gone. Her status almost useless. When she had joined the constort track she had given up everything. From her last name to the right to keep what she killed.

 

Lord Broggs. She snarls, hands twisting the bracelet around. He has zero chance of giving her glory. Power. A weak man who relies on his good looks to get him things. Taller than Vaako, lithe, smooth face and strong jaw, piercing black eyes. But his chin is weak and hands frail. A weak man who wants a weaker wife. She’d break him in half. She sees his oily face, feels his clammy hands on hers. In a fit of anger, complete with foot stomping she throws the bracelet out of her room. Childish. Impulsive. Something she’ll regret if others see it. But Underverse come it made her feel so much pleasure. How dare that sniveling twit of a man think she could be won over, wooed, with subpar metals and base platitudes?! She is about to start pacing when she feels something paw at her dress. Little tugs on the delicate fabric. She looks down.

 

One of those  _ Hellhounds _ . Small about the size of an Earth cat it holds the bracelet in its mouth. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” she asks it. Where one of the five little ones there is often an adult. Yet… Selene takes a few steps, lips twitching as the Hellhound follows, so that she can look down the hall. No adults. It’s cute… Selene decides despite it being able to breed. Slowly she reaches down. She doesn’t fear this one. One of the bigger ones might inspire fear. But this one? So small. So breakable. Like a vase. Her hand closes around the bracelet and curious she throws it again. The little one chases after it, happily snatching the bracelet up and trotting back to her. Only it stops halfway to her. Distracted.

 

“A little one after my own heart,” she says with a laugh. Her jewelry box. Open and showing off all her best pieces. 

 

“None of those will fit you. Come now.”

 

And the little one comes, drops the bracelet down at her feet and waits. She goes from standing to sitting on her makeup chair, throwing the bracelet and enjoying how sharp teeth scrape the metal. Laughter bubbles up and out. True happiness that she hasn’t felt since her first Purification.

 

“I may just have to steal you,” she confides slipping down to the floor. Her door is still wide open but she cares not. If a Hellhound was seen entering her room it will be days before another Necromunger dares approach. Her fingers glide over scales. The little one, a male she finds out when it turns onto its back, twitches. Again she moves her fingers, scratching. Tickling the little pup the squeaks and gently bats at her fingers. Shined eyes look up at her in what she’d like to pretend is amazement. She doubts that Riddick does this. Oh, he likely plays with them. Rough and tumble just like a breeder. And Vaako likely pets them until his hands' tire. But this? Gentle swipes of the fingers? 

 

“Would you like to stay with me?” she asks using both hands to tickle him. Despite being able to cause her great damage the Hellhound doesn’t try.

 

“His name is Kratos,” the voice of her Ex-husband causes her hands to still. Kratos growls and unconsciously her hands start to move.

 

“He has an appreciation of the finer things.”

 

Vaako laughs coming to sit beside her. An adult Hellhound is in the doorway. Kore Selene thinks its,  _ her _ , name is. Vaako’s hand touches her as he pets the pup. Kore watches them like shadowy memories say her mother did. Only Kore doesn’t bring about the same hate that her memories bring. Watchful but loving.

 

“He has an appreciation of shiny things.”

 

Selene laughs, pushes on his shoulder. It’s like they’re back to the beginning. Back when they were friends. Back when she thought they could propel up.

 

“I could teach him, but I kinda like how he's chewing on the bracelet. I could get him a collar. Platinum, a breakaway clasp so that he doesn’t get caught,” she whispers. Her hands move to the cub’s neck. To get a measurement. Kratos makes a rumbling sound. That gets a laugh. Vaako is smiling. Is lighter than he has been in a long time. She still hates Riddick. Hates what he has done to her life, to her faith but… That angry hate lessens to a slight burn.

 

“Be careful, someone might think you like him,” Vaako tells her.

 

It’s a soft warning. She’s still a big name. Others still shudder when her name is said. She may not have the power she once had but she still has some. And there are Necros will use that against her. Try to kill the little one. Selene grins a sharp grin.

 

“Let them come and try.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
